


Endings and Beginnings

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword Spoilers, One-Shot, Romance, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: In the leadup to the final confrontation with her father, Ninian finds herself increasingly drawn to Eliwood. She knows she should keep her distance, but the logical decision isn’t always the right one.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Hector/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Nils & Ninian (Fire Emblem), Ninian & Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 15





	Endings and Beginnings

Ninian closed her eyes and twirled, her sheer white shawl whipping around her like wind around a dragon. As she danced, she remembered the way it felt when she flew, her powerful wings propelling her forward, fresh air filling her lungs as orange desert and brown dirt merged together like patchwork thousands of kilometres below.

Innocent. Nimble. Free.

No longer. No longer free to take her dragon form, and no longer innocent now her mere existence endangered the people of this world.

A pit settled in her stomach, dragging her back down to reality. To boost the army’s morale, Marcie had given them a night off for a dance. Hiding deep in the forest, they’d set up torches around a small clearing in the trees, while a group of musically inclined soldiers formed a makeshift band. Beaming broadly, Ninian’s brother Nils was playing his flute next to Rebecca, who strummed at a banjo.

It was a beautiful night, but it wasn’t Ninian’s to enjoy. Nils was younger and more carefree, so he could get lost in the magic of the moment, but she had to be responsible. Straightening, she adjusted her shawl, ready to make her excuses and retire to bed. She should be focusing on how to stop her father, not forgetting herself with people who wouldn’t be her friends if they knew the truth.

But then Lyndis grunted as she stumbled over her own feet before recovering with a sheepish grin, and Ninian laughed despite herself. The other woman had been trying to copy her steps, but while a lifetime of swordplay had given her swift, sure footwork, the moves were clearly unfamiliar to her. No doubt the Sacaen dances she grew up with were starkly different to those of Ninian’s people.

‘Your left foot should move behind your right, not in front of it.’ Ninian demonstrated the movement slowly, breaking it down into stages.

Lyndis mimicked her, and this time, she managed to complete the twirl, albeit with a lingering wobble.

Ninian smiled. ‘You did it!’

‘Not very well,’ Lyndis said bluntly. ‘It looks so natural when you do it.’

‘And fighting looks so natural when _you_ do it,’ Ninian replied before flinching as a man bumped into her with a mumbled apology. ‘I’ve been dancing since before I can remember, so it feels like second nature to me now.’

The final notes of the jaunty tune faded into the night, and Lyndis pushed her green hair out of her face as she eyed Hector, who was laughing with Oswin at the side of the clearing. ‘I would love for you to teach me more, but it would be a shame if Hector doesn’t dance at least once tonight. Do you mind…?’

‘Of course not.’ Ninian smiled as Lyndis rushed off towards Hector. The pair had always had a tempestuous relationship, but recently, their teasing had softened into something more tender.

The band started playing again, this time slower and quieter. Smoothing unseen wrinkles from her dress, Ninian weaved through the dancing couples. She would check how Nils felt after this song and then go back to their tent. 

A shadow crossed her path, and her cheeks burned as her gaze met Lord Eliwood’s. His kind blue eyes reflected the flickering torchlight, and her fingers longed to touch the red hair curling down the base of his neck. Would it feel as soft as it looked?

‘Are you enjoying the evening?’ he asked, his voice as warm and deep as liquid gold. From most people, the question would have been an idle pleasantry. But despite his status, he sounded like he genuinely cared about her answer.

Ninian cleared her throat so she wouldn’t stumble over her words. ‘Yes; it has been lovely. I haven’t stopped dancing once since I arrived.’

‘Then don’t let me keep you from your break.’ Eliwood hesitated. ‘Unless you would like a partner? Lyndis seems occupied with Hector.’

Being in such close proximity to him could only end badly. Ninian would fall even deeper into her feelings, or worse, she’d say something that would give them away.

But their final confrontation with her father was drawing near, and after that, she’d never see Eliwood again. Either they would all die in her father’s attempt to bring dragons back to this world, or they would win and she and Nils would return to their homeland, never again to return.

She would never forgive herself if she turned down her only chance to dance with Eliwood. Under the right circumstances, half-dragons could live for hundreds of years; that was a long time to carry around a regret.

‘I would love a partner.’

They walked back to the middle of the clearing. His war-calloused hand took hers as his other arm settled around her waist like it belonged there. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, and her throat dried at how close together it brought them. Heat radiated from him, warming her up down to her toes.

Eliwood led her in an unfamiliar dance. Every time he moved one way, her people would have had them step the other. But she followed his lead, and soon, she could anticipate his moves before he made them.

‘What about you?’ she asked after they settled into a comfortable rhythm. ‘How has your night been?’

‘Well enough. I spent the first hour patrolling, then the rest of the evening mingling. It was nice to talk about things other than battle strategy for a change. Marcie was right; I didn’t realise how much everybody needed a break until now.’ He smiled, but there was a sad edge to it. ‘Hopefully, the war will be over soon, and everyone will go back to their homes and their families.’

‘You care about them a lot.’

‘Of course. I’m the reason many of them are here. It’s my responsibility to get them out of this alive.’

‘Not all leaders feel that way about the people they command. Nergal doesn’t.’ If he did, perhaps they could have negotiated a peace treaty.

‘Nergal doesn’t lead; he just gives orders. I doubt that he cares if any of his soldiers survive, as long as he gets what he wants.’

Ninian’s stomach twisted. She hated what her father was doing and had grown accustomed to hearing others insult him, but it sometimes hit too close to home. Tamping down on her discomfort, she merely said, ‘Well, I’m glad I’m on your side.’

‘So am I.’ His hand fell from her waist, and he twirled her under his arm. ‘What’s the first thing you want to do after the war?’

Such a simple question, yet such a difficult answer. What she _wanted_ was to stay in this strange, amazing world with her fledgling friends; what she _should_ do was something else entirely.

This was neither the time nor place for that conversation. Instead, she said truthfully, ‘I would love to take Nils to swim in the ocean. Florina said there are rock pools where the water is so warm that it’s as if you’re bathing.’

‘That sounds wonderful. Do you swim much?’

‘I used to, but I haven’t for a long time.’ Not since before she took this form.

‘Castle Pherae overlooks an ocean, although we don’t have rock pools,’ Eliwood said. ‘After we defeat Nergal, I will return there to assume my father’s duties. If you wish, you and Nils can visit. We have plenty of room in the castle, or there is a village nearby if you would feel more comfortable there.’

‘Thank you. That is generous of you.’

‘Not at all. You are both welcome for as long as you wish to stay.’

The music petered out, but Eliwood didn’t make a move to leave. Ninian stayed, too, standing in his warm embrace. There was nowhere she’d rather be.

When the band started playing another slow song, it felt natural to pick up where they left off. They danced and talked until it was almost midnight, and she fell asleep that night with a smile on her lips.

-x-

Sweat-soaked hair stuck to the back of Ninian’s neck as she trudged down the road, trying to ignore her aching muscles. The morning after the dance, the army started marching in earnest towards the Shrine of Seals, stopping only for lunch and to make camp each night. Knowing that they were within arm’s reach of the Fire Emblem and the legendary sword, Durandal, helped spur them forward, but it didn’t make the conditions any easier to bear. At least the sun was setting and the evening cool was starting to set in.

And at least marching meant Eliwood was too busy supervising the march to talk with her. Ever since the dance, she couldn’t stop thinking about him — his kind eyes, his sweet laugh, his warm embrace. If she was going to be strong enough to do what she must, distance would be helpful.

But up ahead, Eliwood broke off from the front of the group and cantered down the side of the train. His bright red hair stood out against the dull green trees lining the road. When he was almost in line with her, he slowed to a stop, dismounted and walked his horse to her side.

Her traitorous heart leapt at his presence.

‘We’ll make camp soon,’ he said, falling into step beside her. ‘Dorcas is from Bern, and he said there’s a clearing in a few hundred metres.’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’

Eliwood’s eyebrows drew together, and he lowered his voice. ‘I can find a horse for you to ride tomorrow if you would like a break.’

‘I don’t know how,’ she admitted. She couldn’t very well ride a horse in her dragon form, and she hadn’t had the opportunity or need in her human form either.

‘Another thing to do after the war, then.’ He smiled warmly, but when she didn’t reply, his expression faltered. ‘Is something wrong? Did I offend you in some way? It feels as if you’ve been avoiding me since the dance.’

‘I haven’t been,’ she lied. ‘It’s just that everything has been so busy that I haven’t had time.’

He didn’t look like he believed her, but he didn’t argue the point, either. ‘I’m glad. I was worried I had made you uncomfortable.’

‘You didn’t. I had a lot of fun.’

‘So did I.’ He hesitated and slowed down, letting some distance form between them and the people in front of them. When he spoke again, he sounded less certain than before. ‘I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together, Ninian, and I hope you feel the same way. If you and Nils decide to visit Pherae, I would love to continue to get to know one another in more peaceful circumstances.’

Ninian didn’t know what to say. This was her sweetest daydream and worst nightmare rolled into one. How could she tell him no when she wanted the same thing he did? But how could she tell him yes when she couldn’t follow through?

‘Ah. I see.’ Eliwood’s cheeks flushed, and his eyes looked pained. Apparently, her silence had stretched on for longer than she realised. ‘Of course, you and your brother are still welcome anytime. I can ask my cousin Anneliese to give you a tour of the area if you would prefer.’

‘It’s not that,’ she blurted out, her heart pounding rapidly. ‘You’re right; I feel the same way, and I would like nothing more than to return to Pherae with you. But when I talked about swimming in the ocean the other day, that was just fantasy. Nils and I have… obligations, and we need to go home after the war to fulfil them.’

‘Obligations?’

‘I can’t explain now, but one day, before we leave, I promise I will.’ And when she did, his tender gaze would be replaced with distrust, and his warm touch would frost over. But at least he would know the truth.

‘Then that will be a conversation for when you’re ready. In the meantime, I would like us to go back to how we were. You mightn’t have been avoiding me, but things have been different, and I’ve missed your friendship.’

Ninian glanced down just in time to see a hole in the road, about as deep and wide as a cooking pot. Quickly, she stepped to the side, but the movement brought her closer to Eliwood. Her face heated as her arm brushed against his; it was the first time they’d touched since the dance. ‘I would like that, too.’

‘Will you and Nils sit with me at the campfire tonight?’

Like a fool who saw a nocked arrow but walked forward anyway, Ninian nodded.

‘Look!’ exclaimed a voice from somewhere behind them.

In the distance, the lead riders turned off the road and were swallowed up by the dense, lush foliage. The rest of the train started to follow.

‘Another half-day’s march and we should reach the shrine,’ Eliwood said. ‘And then — ’

And then they would fight and, most likely, kill her father. ‘And then we’ll end this war once and for all.’

-x-

Her heart in her throat, Ninian sat slumped against the wall as Eliwood, Lyndis and Hector fought the final dragon, rushing in to strike before darting away from its sharp claws and fierce dragonfire. Crimson flames rushed past Lyndis, missing her by inches, and Ninian whimpered. She wished she could help, but she was too drained to fight.

Not long after the army retrieved the Fire Emblem, Nergal had caught Ninian and Nils, and she’d allowed herself to be taken hostage to protect the others. But then he’d goaded her into resuming her dragon form, and despite the resulting amnesia, she’d instinctively flown to Eliwood.

Only he hadn’t recognised her, and he’d turned Durandal against her, slaying her. She’d used the last of her strength to become human so he would understand. Conversation had been beyond her, but she’d wanted to keep her promise, and if she had to die, she wanted it to be in his arms.

But then Bramimond had resurrected her, and she’d woken near the Dragon’s Gate, with her father dead and three dragons emerging from the glowing portal. Transforming again, Ninian had thrown herself into the fight, killing two of them and injuring the third. Then, overcome with fatigue, she’d collapsed, leaving the others to finish the battle.

Hector charged, his axe held high, and swung it down on the dragon’s tail. The scales cracked and splintered under its weight. Roaring with pain, the dragon whipped its head around to face him.

‘Go!’ Eliwood shouted.

Eliwood and Lyndis darted towards the great beast. The dragon breathed fire at Hector, who jumped behind a pillar to avoid it. Using the distraction, Eliwood hacked at its neck while Lyndis clambered onto its back and climbed up its serpentine neck.

Ceasing its attack, the dragon flailed its head right and left to see its new assailant. But Lyndis held on tight, and Eliwood sliced its paw, attracting its attention again. One hand after another, Lyndis climbed, slow but sure. When she reached its head, she drew her rapier and stabbed him between the eyes.

At the same moment, Eliwood and Hector, who had rejoined the stray, struck at the dragon’s soft underbelly.

With one last agonised cry, the dragon swayed. Careening to the side, it crashed to the floor with a large thud that sent shockwaves across the room. Lyndis was flung off its back and rolled halfway several feet before coming to a stop.

‘Lyndis!’ Hector rushed over to her.

Sighing in equal measures of grief and relief, Ninian transformed back to human and as Nils burst into the room and helped her to her feet. ‘Were you here the whole time? Marcie told you to stay back at camp.’

‘I couldn’t,’ he said. ‘But it doesn’t matter now. It’s over.’  
And so it was.

Nils’ gaze wandered over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. ‘It’s so beautiful.’

The Dragon’s Gate.

As the rest of the army tended to the wounded, Ninian and Nils walked over to the glowing portal. From afar, it had seemed to be all one colour, bright silver. But close up, Ninian could see hundreds of different shades swirling around. Pale blues, pinks, purples and whites blended together in an endless dance. It _sung_ to her, the music tugging faintly at her heart.

‘Do you hear that?’ Nils asked, his voice quiet with awe.

‘It’s calling us home.’ Not too long ago, she would have said it was the most enchanting sound she’d ever heard. But it paled in comparison to the slow music of a makeshift band and Eliwood’s warm laughter.

‘This is why you couldn’t commit to coming to Pherae,’ Eliwood said, and she flinched as his voice came from right beside her. She hadn’t even noticed his arrival.

She remembered him being distraught as she lay dying in his arms, but that didn’t mean he saw her the same way as he once did. It didn’t mean he forgave her. ‘Yes.’

Turning, she saw him standing with Hector and Lyndis, whose arm was wrapped around Hector’s shoulders for support. All three examined the gate curiously.

‘I don’t hear music,’ Hector said, frowning. ‘Just a faint buzzing.’

Nils tore his gaze from the colours. ‘You wouldn’t. The pitch… only dragonkin can hear it.’

‘And it’s why you never liked talking about your past,’ Eliwood said as the other three continued to talk about the gate.

Ninian nodded. ‘I didn’t want to lie to you, so I tried not to talk about it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘Don’t apologise,’ he said. ‘As much as I wish you told me sooner, I understand. I’m sorry for killing you. I felt something when I saw you fly in; I just didn’t realise what it meant.’

That wasn’t the answer she was expecting. Where was the horror, the disgust, the mistrust? Why was he acting like it changed nothing? ‘I didn’t think you’d want to be my friend if you knew.’

‘Of course I do.’

‘We can’t stay in this world,’ Nils said, touching Ninian’s elbow. ‘The air isn’t as clean as it was the last time dragons roamed. It’s not enough for our kind long-term; we would live the lifespan of humans.’

‘You can still visit, can’t you?’ Hector asked. He had taken Nils under his wing over the past months, and Ninian knew neither of them wanted to part.

Ninian answered for him. ‘No. We must close the gate before more dragons come through, and opening it again will be too risky.’

‘Then this is it?’ Limping forward, Lyndis pulled Ninian into a hug. ‘I’m going to miss you and your perfect dancing.’

‘I’m going to miss you, too,’ she said quietly. And not just Lyndis.

Returning to the dragon world was the logical decision. People like her father wouldn’t be able to use her to open the gate and endanger humanity, and she would be with her own kind, able to fly free whenever she wanted.

But was it the _right_ decision? It didn’t feel like it.

Her time here had been short in comparison to the centuries a half-dragon could live, but its impact on her was profound. She’d made real friends, friends who challenged her and made her push past her shyness. And she’d met Eliwood, whom she could see herself loving in time, if she didn’t already. He believed in her and respected her, and his mere presence warmed and thrilled her. She’d felt it when they danced; she could hold him forever and feel content.

But it was more than that. By taking her out of her comfort zone, the human world had fundamentally changed her. She _liked_ who she was becoming. Here, despite all her pretences, Ninian felt more like herself than she ever had.

Still, it wasn’t like she could stay. How could she let her brother walk through that gate without her, knowing she’d never see him again? She’d spent so much time protecting him. If anything happened, she wouldn’t be there to look after him.

Or could she? Staring at Nils, with his blue hair and youthful face, she realised that she wasn’t the only one who had changed. He was smarter and more resilient now too. Even without her, he would survive.

Before, she thought that strength was having the determination to leave, but maybe it was actually having the courage to stay.

‘Nils,’ she said, her voice shaky, ‘I… I can’t go with you.’

He smiled wanly. ‘I thought you might say that.’

‘I’m so sorry.’ She hugged him, holding him tight, wishing they had weeks instead of seconds.

‘It’s alright.’ His grip was just as firm until, before she was ready, he pulled away. ‘I love you, Ninian.’

‘I’ll always love you.’

‘Thank you all for taking care of us. Please continue to look after her.’ With one last lingering look at her, he stepped through the portal. The swirling colours rippled before smoothing over in a different pattern than before.

Ninian’s muscles screamed to run after him, but she held firm. She might regret staying, but she would regret going even more. After a few seconds, the portal flashed, each colour bold and vibrant. Then, they all faded until nothing was left but the stone archway.

‘If the offer still stands,’ Ninian said slowly, ‘I would love to go back to Pherae with you.’

A long wound ran up Eliwood’s arm, and blood and mud crusted to his face. But when he smiled, his tired eyes shone like sapphires. ‘I did say anytime.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write about Ninian and Eliwood dancing for a while now but could never work out the context until I read Writing and Junk’s 2021 prompt calendar. There are some great prompts there if you’re interested. The one that inspired this is:
> 
> Theme: Fresh Start. ‘And suddenly you know: It’s time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings.’ — Meister Eckhart


End file.
